Rise of the dead bone
by Spear-of-the-doomed
Summary: What if when Naruto found out about the Kyuubi the two of them talked? Then they struck a deal. Now Naruto must grow as a ninja with the help of a bloodline. NarutoOOC
1. A Clan Reborn

"What a night

"What a night!" said Naruto as he climbed in to bed. He had just gotten back from the Hokage's office. Not only did he steal the forbidden scroll and learn one jutsu but had to fight Mizuki and listen to a lecture about why the scroll was so dangerous. At the least he got what he truly wanted and that was finally becoming a ninja. Now was the first moment he had to think about what things like the Kyuubi and the way he was treaded. He didn't hate the village no but he could see where they were coming form. Now it made sense why every time something went wrong he was the fall guy.

He pushed the thought out of his head and continued trying to sleep. When sleep finally encased him, he found himself on the floor. Getting up and looking around it seemed that he was in a sewer. He didn't want to be stuck in a sewer all night and so began wondering around. He eventually found his way to a large cage with a seal on it. He looked at it for a moment trying to figure out why it was here. It all made sense when he saw a pair of large red eyes appear behind the cage. "Oh so you must be the Kyuubi, hey why have you never spoken to me before now?" said Naruto.

**"That is simple because you were not aware of me being here so that is the same as not existing. Now let's get down to business," **said the Kyuubi.

"Oh and what is this business do we have to discuss," replied Naruto.

**"Well for starters I want to be able to see what you see because I am stuck in this cage and I have no access to your senses so all I have to is look at day in and day out is this cage. In exchange I will give you enhanced senses. Furthermore in exchange for some conversation I will give the ability to use my chakra. Do we have a deal?" **said the Kyuubi.

"I will take the enhanced senses but I pass on the extra chakra, because I have no use for it at the moment. Don't get me wrong if it was a life or death case well then yes. The problem is you get too much for so little." said Naruto.

**"I see your point kit. Very well I was not going to do this but sense you will not take my chakra as payment for conversation then how about my chakra and a bloodline limit?" **replied the Kyuubi.

"Wait I thought you would need to be free for something like that?" snapped Naruto.

**"True normally I would but in this case no I don't. While I would need my body to give you a new bloodline limit, this one is already in you blood. It is very old and diluted but I can still tell where your genes were altered and can make the needed changes," **said Kyuubi.

"What one is it and please don't tell me it is the Byakugan. If the Hyuuga's found me with it they would kill me," Said Naruto.

**"I don't know I only know the ones I have made and that is a small list of them. There are some things I can tell you about the bloodline like it will affect your whole body unlike a doujutsu."**

"If that is on the table then okay you have a deal, but if I find out this is some plot to get free then I will find some way to stop you."

**"You are welcome to stop me. I am not saying I don't need to be restrained but what happened was my fault and I have to be punished for it," **said the Kyuubi.

"Wait what you mean that you should be restrained," ask Naruto.

**"We Biju are not just demons we have a function in this world. As you humans have chakra seals that can link you to this world after death. We Biju are to prevent you from staying after your deaths to prevent the world from being filled that of your people. The night I attacked I found the trail of a very evil soul trying to force its way back into the world of the living," **stated the Kyuubi.

"Let me guess the spirit evaded by leading near the village so that they would think that it was an attack from the fearsome Kyuubi."

**"That is pretty much what happened. I have no idea if the soul was successful, but that spirit may prove to be a problem. Seeing as he was able to evade me and knows of my captivity, he may try to seal me away for good. As far as what will happen to me after you die, well I will go to hell then I will be given my next assignment." **

"So this is just a temporary imprisonment and you don't care one way or other."

**"No I like to think of this as a vacation. Once I can see and hear what is going on outside, then this will be very nice. Now I think would be a good time for you to wake up."**

Naruto awoke with a dull pain around his whole body. He closed his eye as soon as they opened. The morning sun was brighter some how. The memories of what happened the night before came into his mind. He remembered the deal he made with the Kyuubi and the conversation about why the he was trapped. _'Wow, did he really live up his end of the deal. That would explain the body pain and the light hurting my eyes.' _

**"Testing one two three…"**

_'I can hear you just fine.' _

**"Good now the way I will enhanced your senses is a little at a time so you won't have to deal with sensory overload. First we should go look in the mirror to see you have any clan makings and to the library to see if the bloodline you have is listed in there records." **

_'Okay.' _Moving Naruto soon realized that his clothes were tighter then when he went to sleep. Standing up he understood why he had just had a growth spurt of about 12 and a half cm. He continues to the bathroom to look in the mirror. His only change was in the fact that two red dots had shown up on his forehead. He was unsure if the dots were just a start or if that was all. Then he continued the morning routine shower, brush his teeth, and breakfast (which Naruto was constantly bothered by the Kyuubi because it was Ramen).

When it came time to get dressed he realized a big problem if the clothes was wearing now were tight then what about his jumpsuit. The pants still fit but spotted at the middle of his calf. The problem was the fact that jacket was not big enough. His shoes were a bad fit because the pinched the hell out of his feet. Thinking over he wanted it to remain all that had happened secret he then puts a henge on to look like his old self.

**"Good it is time for a change. That jumpsuit was fine for the academy but the problem is in real life it was like a bull's eye." **

_'Hey I liked it.' _

**"Did I say anything bad about your civilian clothes? But if you want to be taken seriously as a ninja then don't wear it." **

_'Okay you make a good point there.'_ Naruto then grabs his wallet and starts out to find some new clothes.

A lot of shops watched him like a hawk. Think about it a lot of foxes are seen as thieves. He approaches the shop that sold him his jumpsuit. The shopkeeper warned him about that suit but he didn't care as it was great for holding supplies and it was in a color he liked. As he walked in the shop the owner instantly walked over to door and locked it so to say it was closed. Its not that he minded him shopping there, it was who would see him in there if some people saw him in there they would think about shopping somewhere else. "Hey Naruto what do you need today a new pair of sandals or something else?" the owned asked. Naruto then released the henge to show how much taller he really was. "Oh wow you final got some height to you huh," commented the shop keeper. The only times he see Naruto was when he needed some new clothes or sandals.

"Well what can I say? I can't wear the suit anymore. I need something new and some thing that says I am serious about being a ninja. But I still like some orange on it in some way. Don't give me that crap about how ninja are not to have bright colors couse how do you explain the Hyuga clan symbol then."

The owner thinks about the symbol a yellow circle with a red cloud. _'I see his point.' _ "I think I have just what you want," replied the owner as he disappeared into the back.

Five minutes later, the merchant returned with three packages. "I think this will do nicely if I say so myself. Go try it on." Grabbing the packages Naruto heads in the changing room. Once he exits the changing room the owner gets a good look at him. The pants were a black pair of cargos with a orange pin stripe. He now wore a black poncho with an inch thick orange band on the outer edge that went about mid groin. Under it he wore a black sleeveless shirt also with an orange pin stripe on the sides. The shirt had extra places for scrolls and things.

"Well what do you think?" inquired the merchant.

"Well it is a bit big but I am still growing so it's okay. The poncho was nice touch that can help hide my hands so to make guessing my movements harder and make this more of an all weather outfit. All in all I like it and it will defiantly help my stealth with this much black. Now all I need is a new pair of sandals and I will be done."

**"That will do quite nicely and here I thought that we would fight tooth and claw to rip it off of you." **

_'The truth is after you said that I knew you were right.' _When it was all said and done he now had a new look to go with his new life.

He now made his way to the library to see if he could find out anything about his dormant bloodline. Many times when he was here the librarians was not helpful when he came here to look up information on ninja. Now he was too different for people to believe it was him.

"Excuse me miss where would I find a book on blood lines?"

She looks at him for a second and then spoke, "We keep most of that in the section on history of the elemental continent."

"Thank you."

After a few minutes of looking he sees a book on clans of the world the size of the book really made him go wide eyed. The book had to be at least fifteen hundred pages long. Thankfully the index was sorted by countries then clan names. He knew that it was not of Konoha so he looked in the other countries. Some were just plain strange. Like this one that used sound like a bat does, but after thinking about it those people would make good assassins.

He eventual ended up in the section about the Mist bloodlines. That was when he found just what he was looking for. The clan was called Kaguya. They had red dots on there foreheads just like the ones Naruto had now. The bloodline limit was called the Shikutsumyaku and it aloud them to use their bones as tools and weapons, it mainly focused on Tai jutsu with heavy use on their bone weapons. The book had only one more thing in it that Naruto took note of, it said that it was a dead clan. There went all of Naruto's hopes of finding someone who could relate to him. A new idea crossed his mind that made rethink it. If he was the last one then he would be the one to revive the clan. Looking over it again he sees it was in the Water country and that it only died about six years ago. If this was true then maybe there was some ruins with scrolls and books that could help him learn there attacks.


	2. Style

On the walk he remember that his supplies were a little too low for his start as a ninja and he may think of something that ma

I don't own Naruto or any of the rights.

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**'Demon head whisper' I think this would count for Sakura's as well.**

On the walk out of the library, he remembered that his supplies were a little too low for his start of his ninja career and he may think of something that may be good to add to list.

Remembering that he looked different he decided to try a new shop so to not have the problems of one of the ones that sold him 'goods'. The one he chose was a weapon shop a little too far from his house then he liked. If he went to a shop that didn't like him too much being too far from his home was a bad idea.

Walking in the door he realizes how serious the shop was about the business of weapons. The one thing about the shop that ensnared his mind was the fact that it was covered in weapons. It was utterly dedicated the use, care, and importance of weapons and their place in the life of a ninja. (I think anyone can guess whose place this is.) He started on the things he would need to use for real missions. He picked up some general items first like kunai, shuriken, and wire.

He continued to browse the selves for fun stuff. One item that he found was blood caps, this item was useful if one your team was injured and leaving a fake blood trail may just the only way to fake an escape. Thinking it over he picks up a package of capsules as he continues on a thought crosses his mind. If he can't use his blood line effectively then he may have to train for months just to get one move. He didn't want his training to go exclusively into shaping the bones it would stunt his training for everything else. He thinks back to the book thinking about how it said that his family use bones to make weapons.

**"Hey why don't you take some advice? Buy a weapon or weapons that won't take too much of try to make so once your bloodline can be used you can put the weapons on shelf or something." **_'Not a bad idea, I think it wouldn't be too hard to find something like that here.'_ Looking over the selves he sees a pair of twin wakizashi that would do nicely. The blades were about forty-five cm. long and had a slight curve to them to make them look like cool. The handles were black leather colored with gold colored guards.

Holding the items in his arms he moves to the counter. Once there he notices the register worker was a ninja and a familiar face. After a moment or two he releases it was TenTen, he had heard her name a few times in the academy because she was one of the best weapon users they had in the last few years. He had only seen her in passing, but knew from the way people talked about her she was a serious kunoichi. He liked that because of too many of the girls in the graduating class were just acting like one. Placing the goods on the counter, the cashier looked up from her magazine.

"Oh Hello lets see, one set of kunai, shuriken, a pair of daggers, and a packet of blood caps. You know not too many people buy these," said Tenten. She then read of the total and he gave her the money. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you buying both kunai and those wakizashi most people would only buy the kunai."

Naruto's response was, "Oh I find that most ninja are too use to only using jutsu and don't use other things like weapons and traps. If you think about how many of the ninja neglect the use of these while other villages use them. You will see some of them just want to fire off jutsu after jutsu at an enemy and be screwed when they run out of chakra."

"That is one of the biggest reasons I think they're not producing enough quality ninja like the Seven Sword Men of the Mist or the Sanin. Even our Hokage is a weapon user. I am glad to meet a person who agrees that some ninja need to improve in basic fields before they start getting caught in the use of jutsu. What is your name?" inquired Tenten.

"Naruto is my name," stated Naruto.

"Hi I'm Tenten," she said. He grabs the bags and leaves.

As he walks home the Kyuubi asks a question that has been bugging him. **"Hey kit I was wondering why is it that you seem to be more intelligent now then when you were in the Academy?" **_'I guess you have access to my memories now too huh?' _**"Yes, but don't chance the subject." **

_'Then you had to know that I had four teachers first was Iruka so I tried very hard in his class but the problem was that the subject was theory so it like if I tried it was as far as I could get. The reason was because I couldn't get any help otherwise with out drawing too much attention to Iruka.' _

**"I understand that but what about the others."**

_'Okay the second one was Mizuki so you can figure that one out. The other two were well let's say they turned a blind eye. One was the teacher on genjutsu and the other was the tai jutsu teacher, so you can understand why my fighting style is that of brawler and I can't even dispel genjutsu. _

**"I see you can't really do either very well in terms of style because the basics are not there. Well what can I say as far as tai jutsu I really can't help you and I think that the seal is interfering with any type of genjutsu. We foxes do pride ourselves on our illusion skills so it may have been that they wanted to hider you ability to do it. Should I have wanted to take over that would be one thing I would relied on." **

_'One more reason a weapon would be good for me is that not many people in the ninja ranks use them. I see Anbu with them but I rarely see them used.' _

**"Oh speaking of rank, you may want to make all your frame bones denser. This will make it to where your body gets stronger without as constant work of maintaining the muscle. You will get strength training from moving your bones and speed training from being the removal of the weight. The only thing I can say about this that would be bad is if you put too much weight into the bones you may injury your muscles." **

_'I can see what you mean, but it won't be able to be done until I figure out how to mold the bones. Well I guess now is a good time to start learning since I have nothing to do for the rest of the day.'_

For the rest of the day Naruto practiced on altering his bones or with his new wakizashi. It was a hard and unrelenting test to even get a bone to change. He did take a lunch break to his favorite ramen bar, but the Kyuubi scolded him for the not eating other then it. By the end of the day he had progressed enough to be able to make a solid 3 cm bone out of the back of his hand. True it was dull but he was just trying to make the bones in general so for him this was a step in the right direction.

The next morning Naruto had to get his photo to the Hokage. He like the rest of his class was given a photo coupon so that they could get it done professionally. He originally was going to do something with face make up but do to his changes thought it best not to. The picture showed him wearing the poncho with the head exposed. One thing he made sure of was that his forehead dots were covered up. He didn't want people to know about it just yet.

"Naruto while I don't mind the wardrobe change, I must insist that you get other done with out the henge to make you look older," stated the aged Hokage.

"What are you talking about old man I don't have a henge on," replied Naruto.

"Naruto I just saw you two days ago, so there no way you should grow that much in that short of time," said the Hokage.

"Well then why don't you try to dispel it," snapped Naruto.

At this point Iruka thought it would be best if he did it, so not to get the Hokage any more riled up. He walked over to Naruto grabbed his ear and began to twist. Iruka was shock when Naruto just grunted to the twist of his ear but he couldn't figure out how he continued the Henge while in pain. He then just whacked him over the head and still no change to his appearance. "You weren't kidding were you," inquired Iruka.

"No I wasn't this is how I look," stated Naruto. Everyone was shocked at the statement. Then a small boy ran into the room charging the Hokage.

An: okay I deiced that I would skip the whole Konohamaru part because there is no difference and I didn't want to type it. Oh I do need a Beta so if you like it and want to do go for it. Please review.


	3. Team annocement

Just seconds after waking up Naruto remembered today was the day of the Genin Team Announcement and he did not want to late to

I don't own any rights to Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

**"Demon head whispering"**

Just seconds after waking up Naruto remembered today was the day of the Genin Team Announcement and he did not want to late to this. While getting dressed he debated on where to put his headband. The first thought was his forehead but he didn't want to hide it under his hood. The only other place that was exposed was his legs and he did want it that low on his body. He thought about it for a little bit until he realized he had not told anyone about his bloodline limit. If his headband was not on his forehead then someone could see the clan makings and then figure it out for them selves. He didn't want it to be known just yet because he was too inexperienced with it and wasn't sure how people would react to it. Walking over to a mirror to see how it looked on him. As he looked into the mirror a thought crept into his mind. The others from the class wouldn't recognize him from his bigger body and new clothes. Hell he was has trouble still believing it was him too. He really doubted that some people would think it was him or that it was a henge of some kind. The only people who knew it was him was him was the Hokage and Iruka. If he waited for Iruka to announce the teams to revel himself then Iruka would back up his new look. The only thing was he would have to get there early so no one saw his face or they would question him because his face still looked like his old self but with less baby fat.

While Naruto was heading to the academy, the Kyuubi decided to it was time he would do something. **"Hey Kit, How about if I give you some training you drop the mask of the idiot that you wear?" **_'I don't know it sounds a little risky I mean if I change too much they will think I am some sort of imposter if my personality changes, too.'_ **"While that is a valid point I think that you need to think about how thing would go if you don't have them see you as some one who will be of any help on a mission." **_'It still sounds risky; I mean if they turn on me they will know how to get to me.' _**"On the same note, how can they trust you if you don't trust them enough to show the real you. If you are in a life or death situation how can you be of use if they don't know what you can do?" **_'I guess your right, but you will understand if I keep some things from them until I think they are ready like you for example. I don't know who I will get just yet so I don't know if they have lost some one due to the night you where sealed.' _**"Now that I wouldn't hold against you in anyway, so now how about that training I promised you." **_'Okay what is it, is it jutsu or maybe fighting style?' _**"Neither, it is new chakra control exercise. Now before I tell you what it is I would like to tell you how this will help you. As I am sure you know how to do the leaping ability all ninja use. The exercise will with the pinpoint control you use in the muscles in your legs to generate the needed force to get to the spot you want. This exercise will help with the enlarging chakra pathways through out your body. Now on a personal level this will help with your bone manipulations. If you are more able to use the chakra in your body in a pinpoint manner you will have the shaping ability improved greatly." **_'Okay I see where this headed but I have to ask why is that you didn't tell me about this earlier. I mean sure we have only been talking like this for a week, but this sounds like it would really help.' _**"The only reason I have not talked about it is because I had to think it up. For use Biju we have next to no way to improve our chakra control. Now this exercise is ball rolling. You take a simple rubber ball and using your chakra to hold it to your skin while slowly pulling it across it. The reason it is a rubber ball is that if you use some thing like a rock the edges will catch on your cloths. For a normal person this exercise would enable them to draw kunai to your hands without moving your body." **_'Wow I can see where this can be a big help to people.' _Looking around Naruto sees a coin vending machine with rubber ball the size of cherries. Naruto pulled the needed coin for the machine. This was one thing that Naruto liked about these machines was they couldn't tell who people where, so the prices were the same for every one. A new idea came to mind if he was going to be on a team he may as well learn this with them. Unknown to him this was one thing that the Kyuubi wanted.

Entering the academy an hour early Naruto found it surprising vacant. He always thought that the teachers were there this early. Naruto then realized that except for the team announcement the school would be out for break. Once he found the room the announcement would be he promptly found a seat, folds his arm and put his head down. For the remainder of the hour Naruto just talked to the Kyuubi or waited.

The first person to enter the room after Naruto was Iruka. Once Iruka saw Naruto already there he had to wonder why he decided to get here this early. He could only speculate why but soon lost the train of thought as some of the students entered the room. He knew many of them didn't have the stuff to be good ninjas this year but there were a few hopefuls. The first hopeful was Nara Shikamaru which surprised Iruka because he was so lazy. The only reason he could think of for him being here this early was because of his mother telling him not to be late. The next was Aburame Shino who arrived exactly fifteen minutes early. It was scary how their logic came like clockwork never missing or underestimating. After him came Uchiha Sasuke, in many ways a student every teacher would be proud of, but some ways the one you never want. Iruka had hoped that Sasuke would lead the class not just be the head. Hyuga Hinata was soon to after him with a look of depression. She was one of only two non-Sasuke fan-girls in the class. That's not to say she wasn't a fan-girl she had a huge crush on Naruto. Every time he thought about the crush the betting pool came to mind. It was a joke a year ago but once the jounin got involved it grew into a monster with the outlandish ideas and a chuunin's yearly pay at stake. With a loud boastful entrance can Inuzaka Kiba. This student worried Iruka because he may have the guts of ninja but he lacked the ability to back down. Of the hopefuls next came Akimichi Chouji. Like all Akimichi he was munching on some kind of food, for him it was potato chips. The last two Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino came in at the same time and fought over who was the one who got in first. With Sakura he was worried that for her being a ninja was just a way to get to Sasuke. Now for Ino it was different she was the most all around powerful kunoichi but he was worried it went to her head. After a few minutes Iruka thought it best to yell at them to take a seat.

Both of them then looked for Sasuke, when they saw him they noticed a new guy at the same row as Sasuke, but since he wasn't next to him they didn't care. Sakura was the winner in the race for the seat next to Sasuke. Once she sat down she started to wonder who the person on her other side was. The only thing that made any sense was that it was a ninja who was on the reserve list and was be put on a team. Sakura was all too happy that Naruto was not able to graduate because she found his attitude to annoying and the way he acted to Sasuke was something she could never understand. Inside Naruto's head the Kyuubi had to ask, **"Why is it that you pretended to like her?" **_'I thought that if I could get one person to like me then thing would lighten up. The reason it was her and not some one else was that I thought I had a better chance because of how some people use to tease her about her forehead. Even if she didn't love me that was one more person who wouldn't hate me and that is something I can always use.' _

Once Iruka got his fresh genin speech over with he started down the teams' roster. By the time he reached team seven he decided to have a little fun. "Team seven: Uchiha Sasuke," at that all the fan-girls got quite, "Haruno Sakura," at this Sakura lets out a screech about true love, "and Uzumaki Naruto."

"What that can't be because the baka didn't even graduate and isn't here so how can he be on the same team as me and Sasuke-kun," yelled Sakura.

At this Naruto decided it was time to make his presence know. Sitting up, push his hood back, and looking straight at Sakura. "What are you talking about I have been here the whole time if you had just taken the time to notice instead of just looking at Sasuke. If you can't tell by the headband I have that I passed then I would have to wonder if you really are cutout to be a ninja in the first place," said Naruto. To say the class was shocked was an understatement, not only had Naruto changed out of the eyesore that was an orange jumpsuit but had also verbally slammed Sakura.

At this point Iruka thought it best to talk to the class. "After exam Naruto was able to complete an optional extra credit assignment that was able to give him enough points to pass this term and because a ninja," said Iruka. The reactions varied: from Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji didn't care, Ino and Sakura were both a little angry but let it slide, Sasuke only wondered what was the extra credit was, and Hinata was happy but a little disappointed that they were not on the same team. (AN I just didn't think that I extras reaction was needed)

Once the teams were announced they braked for lunch, then after they would meet their jounin sensei. Instantly Sakura asked Sasuke to eat lunch with her, and gave his normal answer of no. When she turned around she expected Naruto to ask her out for lunch but to her surprise he wasn't there. The facts that both of her teammates were not even sticking around her made her feel lonely and unwanted.

Once they had returned from lunch the jounin sensei started to show up. One hour later Team seven's sensei still had not even bothered to send some sort of notice was getting their nerves. It was about this time Naruto got an evil idea. **"Oh nice not only does it make a good prank but also serves a purpose. I think you would make a fine fox trickster," **said Kyuubi. On that note Naruto to put the eraser in the door frame.

Sakura looked up when she heard Naruto move to the chalk board and take an eraser. "Baka why are you doing that you know that a jounin would easily be able to that it is there," said Sakura.

"It is because he will know that it is there that I am putting it here," replied Naruto. "This will tell us what kind of person sensei is. If sensei lets it hit him on his head then he wants to be seen as weak so to be underestimated. Should sensei remove it then enter the classroom then we have learned that sensei is a careful person. Sensei could choose to enter the room by other means and avoid it all together; this says they would want to avoid conflict when ever possible. And lastly, the one I don't want, sensei could open the door to wide and let the eraser fall on the ground; this would mean that he is flashy and wants to show every one his power." Sasuke was looked like Naruto had just made a masterpiece of art in just three seconds. Sakura was beyond words shocked that the person she had just called an idiot had just made a simple prank sound like a mathematic formula.

"Now since he still hasn't shown up what do you say we do a little light training?" asked Naruto.

Sakura remained quite but listened to see what Sasuke said. Sasuke thought with all the dope had done today that maybe he would be some what useful for training. "Okay what did you have in mind?"

At this Naruto reached into his pocket for the rubber balls he bought earlier. Keeping one for himself he put the other two on the table. "Now in the academy we were taught how to use chakra to hold leaves to our foreheads but that is the only chakra control we know. What I suggest we do is take it one step further; we use the chakra here to hold the rubber balls to us. Then we slowly start to roll them across the surface of our bodies. I know what your thinking how will this help me do anything, the answer is this will help with your pinpoint control. This is meant to help with chakra infusing like your muscles for better strength and speed. But it not only helps with that if you run it all over your body then you would increase the size of the pathways and reserves so there are plenty reason to do it."

Sasuke thought about what he said. All the things he said did make sense on the grounds that if you start working the chakra as something independent then your body would have to adapt to produce more chakra. The pathways would also have to increase to ensure that more chakra could go to those areas that the ball would roll over. All in all the dope sounded like he knew what he was talking about. Sasuke walks over to the table with the other ball and take one.

Sakura was a little sketchy about the idea. She thought that it was just Naruto being an idiot and that it was not worth doing until Sasuke grabbed a ball. Part of her did think that it did sound possible but she really didn't care if helped her or not. She didn't rely like the idea that Sasuke would do some thing that Naruto came up with. Sakura then thought that if Sasuke was going to do then the she would do it as well. She can't have Sasuke thinking that she won't do some things that he would do. She gets up and takes the last ball on the table.

"Okay form a hand sign," began Naruto," then put the ball in your hand. Slowly put some chakra into it. Make sure to have the needed amount to stick the ball to your skin even when it is upside down. Next shift the chakra to one side at an even pace. Make sure not to over do it and move the ball to fast or you may loss it." Naruto then proceeded to do as he had said. The ball rolled over his hand once but he lost control when he tried to get it to go to his wrist. The other two started the exercise once Naruto tried for his second time. Sasuke had a good handle on the ball but couldn't keep from going too fast and losing control. Sakura was able to do the exercise well but found that she couldn't move it over some spots without losing control. She went over the speech Naruto said about the exercise and found that her pathways where too thin and she would have to focus harder to make it go over the dead areas.

Two hours later when Kakashi arrived he had an eraser fall on his head and didn't care much about it. What next garnered he attention was the fact that they all had a rubber ball on them. "Team Seven?" asked Kakashi. They all nodded. "My first impression is I don't like you;" stated Kakashi, "meet me on the roof in five minutes."

As the three genin made their way to the roof the same line of the thoughts where in their mind. _'So if Naruto/I am right then that means that sensei is the kind of person who want to be underestimated in a fight, now the question is how strong he really is.' _Then their reactions started to differ because of their individual expectations. For Sasuke, _'If I am right then the council most likely forced this guy to be my sensei they want the Uchiha clan to back as soon a possible. I just hope they realize that I can never start a family as long as _he_ is still out there.' _While Sakura's mind was on, _'I hope this guy isn't always this late but if he is then that means I got a lot of time with Sasuke-kun. Now if only Naruto wasn't here I would be perfect'. _**'On the subject of the baka, what is his angle he hasn't tried anything today, maybe he has given up and isn't going to bug me anymore.' **For Naruto, _'I have to wonder what kind of person they put me with. On the one hand they may have put me on a team with a _demon hater_ but I don't see Ojij-san letting that get done. The person may have some way to teach only Sasuke and have very little to teach Sakura and me. I could see it but I don't think it would fly with Ojiji-san. He may have more things to teach Sasuke and I but not Sakura. That would make sense because she seems to have little to no drive to be a ninja and is more suited to being a medic or genjutsu specialist. I can understand it if the reason that she was put with Sasuke and I to motivate herself to do more. I just hope that her crush on Sasuke doesn't slow that down. _

Once all three of them where on the roof and seated near Kakashi, he said, "Okay now let's get to know each other a little."

"Um sensei… what is that you want us to say?" asked Sakura.

"Well how about your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future," replied Kakashi.

"Then how about you go first to show us how it is done," requested Sakura.

"Okay my name is Hatake Kakashi, my like and dislikes are unimportant, my hobbies you don't need to know, and my dream for the future well I don't have one at the moment. You next pinky," stated Kakashi.

'Great all we learned was his name,' thought Sakura. "My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are …" looks a Sasuke" my hobbies are …"still looking at Sasuke" and my dreams for the future are…" blushes looking at Sasuke. "I dislike Naruto." All Kakashi could think about that was that girl was more interested in love then ninjutsu.

"Moving right along… the raven hair one," said Kakashi.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I like few things and dislike many things. My hobby is training. My dream for the future no it is more of an ambition is to kill someone and revive my clan," stated Sasuke. To Kakashi this only confirmed his thoughts on Sasuke. For Sakura this made think he was cool. Now for Naruto this made him question whither or not he wanted to be on the same team as Sasuke.

"And lastly Blondie," said Kakashi.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are training, ramen, orange, and blades. My dislikes are people who take things at face value, people who are too self-important, and people who won't adjust to change. My hobbies are training, pranks, and taking care of my blades. My dream for the future is to be a respected ninja of this village and if that means being Hokage then so be it," answered Naruto. Kakashi was a little taken back by what he had heard, the profile on Naruto said that he was loud boastful and some what of an idiot. Now that he has heard him talk Kakashi was forced to wonder just how much of his profile was forge just to screw the kid over. Sasuke showed no surprise but for once thought that maybe he could tolerate one of his teammates. Sakura was a little unsure how to react to that was he talking about her when he said his dislikes. She couldn't help but feel a little unwelcome when he said some things.

"Oh, before I forget, what were you doing in the classroom before I showed up?" inquired Kakashi.

Naruto looked a Kakashi for a minute before telling him. "I came up with a chakra control exercise and thought it would be a good way to start as a team. The technique is called ball rolling." Naruto continued to tell him about the exercise. Kakashi was impressed not many people were able to come up with chakra control exercises but this one was also one that they could use right now. Some of the ones they had came from ninja who had much better control but created it to help train someone.

"Tomorrow we start our duties as a team. Before you ask we will be doing some survival training." Sakura ask why they were doing train. "Because Sakura of the 27 graduates only 9 are allowed to become genin." They ask why they needed the genin exam then. "That was to filter out those who could become genin for the class. Oh and don't eat before the test or you will lose it."


	4. Author Note

Hi, I want some comments about what I have typed for the story so far

Hi, I want some comments about what I have typed for the story so far. I am getting a lot of positive feedback but not a lot of comments about how the story fits into the universe of Naruto. I mean the ball rolling exercise did it sound possible or not, the chose of weapons for Naruto that I made and the cloths. What about how I did the search for the bloodline? The Kyuubi's attitude to his situation is very different but still needs to be commented on. All so I will go back to the second chapter and rewrite a good amount of it.


	5. Team Test

I don't own Naruto or any of the right to the characters

I don't own Naruto or any of the right to the characters.

"talking"

_'thinking'_

Jutsu

**'Demon head whisper'**

Uzumaki Naruto morning started with the usual pound on the alarm clock. As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he wondered why he set his alarm for so early. The memory of yesterday answered it for him. To Naruto the whole thing seemed off. Why tell someone that they will most likely not be genin before they take their sensei's test? His answers would come later. He then thought about why his sensei said not to eat breakfast it made almost no sense to do it if they were doing a survival exercise. You would always want as much energy to start that way you don't start off half died. Maybe it was also an attempt to make then desperate.

Once Naruto got up and going he noticed that his muscles where stiff and slightly burning. Scratching his temple he tries to understand why his body feels this way. The only thing he had done was ball rolling the day before so why did it leave him feeling this way. Then it hit him if he was moving the ball around the surface of his body then he had to send chakra to each of the chakra coils to stretch the size of them. By proxy he had to stretch the coils that lead to his muscles. His muscles could now take that much more chakra but they were no stronger. He wasn't sure how this would effect him latter on was not concerned with it now.

He begins doing some light stretching to work the kinks out. During the exercise, the thought that his teammates may have the same problem he does. If he was this stiff then what about those two? Sasuke would most likely be fine he was a clan ninja so that would help. Sakura was a seed ninja (what I call a first in their family ninja) so she may be the worst of the three.

Still a little unsure about his sensei's test Naruto decided to eat breakfast. When he did arrive at the training field he found Sasuke and Sakura waiting. Well more like Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke and Sasuke brooding. When she saw Naruto she thought about to ask him about the problem she had this morning.

"Hey Naruto, I have to ask you did you find this morning you were stiff? I don't know if I just sleep wrong or what but my body was really sore when I got up," said Sakura.

Sasuke turned his head to listen in on the conversation. He too had had some problems this morning but he had chalked it up to training. When he heard Sakura say some thing he began to wonder if was just his training.

"I was going to ask you about that too. I figure it is a side effect of the ball rolling. The pathways are rooted heavily in the body in bones nerves and muscles. The bones and nerves are not something that changes too much except for growth. The muscles on the other hand are allowed to strengthen or get weaker. So when we ran so much chakra through them they had to adjust to the strain that caused them," stated Naruto.

Unknown to any of them, Kakashi was in the tree behind them. The more he listened the more things that were said about Naruto were being proved untrue. I was like some one had turned a dial in brain to genius. So Kakashi continued to listen at his own leisure.

At the three hour mark, Kakashi made his grand appearance. "Yo sorry I am late but I had to fight an insomniac for the last alarm clock in the store," he said. One of the main reasons he did this was so he could see the faces of people when they see him say it. Sakura looked on in shock at how unreal his excuse was. Sasuke was just looked on in disbelief. Finally was Naruto, he was unable to tell because the hood was up on Naruto's poncho.

Taking the alarm clock out of the packaging, Kakashi began the set the alarm. "Okay now I have set the alarm for noon. The objective of this exercise is to get one of these bells. Anyone who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy and gets tied to one of the posts. While the other two get eat in front of him or her," stated Kakashi as he heard two of their stomachs growl. For some reason Naruto's didn't so Kakashi could only surmise that he ate breakfast. _'I will have to keep an eye on him so doesn't do something sneaky,'_ thought Kakashi

Sakura couldn't help but say "Kakashi sensei there are only two bells."

"Well then I guess that one of you will be tied to the post and go back to the academy," replied Kakashi.

Naruto couldn't help but think something was wrong with the situation. The math didn't add up right he said the day before that of the Twenty-nine students only nine would become genin. If each of the Jounin gave two bells then the math didn't work at all. If the bells were not important then the only way that the test made sense was if it was for them to work together. Then only three teams pass by understanding they have to work as a team. But the other six would most likely quit or wait for the next test and Naruto knew that most of the classes were whittled from much higher numbers.

"Alright let's get this started," said Kakashi.

Naruto know the only way that he could get them to go along with him was if they knew that Kakashi was too powerful for them to take on alone. He had to show them that Kakashi out ranked them in all the ways that counted. The only way that could be done was to have them see it first hand. Naruto had to do what was best for even if his own safety was a stake. He reaches up for his right Wakizashi with only a slight click to make his action known. Kakashi's years of training told him what that sound was.

Naruto unsheathed his blade but keep it close to the sheath so to try to hide it. Naruto dashed forward but was soon stopped by Kakashi. Kakashi had dashed from infront of Naruto to behind him. Kakshi had Naruto's right arm held to force the blade into his spine while the other arm was around his neck. To some extent Naruto was happy that Kakashi really was that good.

Sasuke and Sakura were surprised that Kakashi was able to move faster then they could see. Sasuke was thrilled that this person was going to be his sensei. Sakura was unsure how to feel. If he could get Naruto that easy then what about her chances for a bell. It was true that Naruto was the dead last but there were some things like reflex speed that he trumped her at.

"Now I didn't say go yet now did I?" asked Kakashi. Then Kakashi releases Naruto, and says, "GO!"

The three of them dashed for the trees. Kakashi waited ten minutes before he started to look for their chakra signatures. The first one he found was Sasuke, he was hiding in a tree about seven meters away. Next was Sakura, she was under a bush about eight meters away. Lastly was Naruto, about nine meters away not even bothering to hide.

There Naruto stood with his feet evenly apart and holding his blades to where they pointed to his elbows. Kakashi did like that he chose a defensive stance and not some flashy unbalanced pose.

"You know that you are a little off compared to the others," said Kakashi.

"No, I just wanted first crack at you," replied Naruto.

Kakashi takes his own stance with a kunai in one hand and a little orange book in the other. "Let me see what you got," said Kakshi.

"Hey why do you have that?" demanded Naruto.

"Because I want to see what happens in the end," answered Kakashi to enrage Naruto.

Naruto dashed forward and tried a cross cut with he's left wakizashi. Kakashi dodged to his right. Naruto tried an upward cut with his right. Again Kakashi dodged to his right. Naruto then brought his right foot out for round house kick. Kakashi blocked it and forced it up, so Naruto fell on his back. Naruto shifted his weight to jump up to his feet and continued with the momentum for a twin downward slash. Kakash then jumped back to evade.

"Not bad but you are going to have to try harder if you want a bell," said Kakashi.

"Alright then try this," stated Naruto as he form a hand sign with wakazashi still in hand. "Kage Bushin Jutsu" Four clones of Naruto appeared from some smoke. Kakashi knew the Jutsu and was very surprised that Naruto knew it, let alone was able to perform it at all.

Three of them rushed forward with the other two just behind. The one on the Kakashi right came for a stab but Kakashi grabbed his wrist and flipped him to the on coming in on his left. The impact of the clones broke the jutsu for the two. The one come for Kakashi front tried to cross cut him from the right. Kakashi ducked to evade and drove an uppercut to the clones jaw and dispersed it too.

The two Narutos remaining closed again on his right and left but slashed at the same time. Kakashi blocked the attack at his forearms. With the opposing hands Naruto tried to stab Kakashi in the thighs only for him do disappear in a puff of smoke. Kakashi had used Kawamii to get away.

The two stood back to back to look for Kakashi. One of them had spotted a bell at the base of a tree. Naruto closed in and was about to grab the bell when a rope tightened around his ankle. As Naruto began to rise from the trap the clone on the ground was destroyed by a kunai that Kakashi had thrown.

"Well I think you learned some thing today, 'don't fall for an obvious trap'," Stated Kakashi. Before he could say anything else a line of shuriken popped out as just after he Kawamii away again.

He waited upside down for ten minutes._ 'I don't think they are coming for me,' thought Naruto. 'I see Kakashi has left the bentous by the stone over there. I am not going for it like an idiot. _

**"I wouldn't either it is too obvious of a trap," stated the Kyuubi. "Are you going to try again or are you going to ask for their help?"**

_'If I could get a bell for my self just as a way of saying yes I have some skills then yes. But if I do then what do they learn.' _

**"What if you could in the last few minutes as a way to say that you are not useless?" **

_'I am listening' thought Naruto._

Over with Kakashi

_' I think there is only a few minutes left I wonder if anyone is going to make a last ditch effort,' _thought Kakashi.

A scream broke Kakashi from his thoughts. "Was that Naruto just now?" inquired Kakashi as he started for where the scream started from.

"Oh shit," was all Kakshi said when he saw what had happen to Naruto. Naruto still had the rope tied to his leg but was now just barely touching the ground. Some one had tied some wire to the rope and had a kunai tied to it as well. The kunai was in the tree so he swing into the tree before he would stop above the ground. Just before he hit the tree he must have screamed. Kakashi cut him down so to look him over and brought him down on his lap.

Looking over Naruto's body Kakashi saw blood streaming down his left arm. Closer inspection showed that Naruto had a broken arm and the bone was sticking out of it. The more important problem now was the fact that Naruto was starting to shake. That meant that he was going into shock. Panic and rage filled Kakashi's mind. _'I don't think too many people know about the test so it is unlikely that some 'demon hater' did this. So this leaves Sakura and Sasuke. I know that Sakura is a fangirl but this is really extreme. Sasuke does seem to have a mind set to do something like this but he would rather have gotten a bell then just eliminate one of his teammates. This is the first time something like this has happened what am I going to do?'_

As Kakashi mind wondered Naruto's right arm crept closer to a bell. As Naruto grabbed a hold on it he used his left hand to push off from Kakashi. As soon as he was clear of Kakashi's range Naruto dashed off in to the tree line. This left a very confused Kakashi to figure out what just happened. As he brushed him self off him noticed that one of the bells was now missing. Kakashi realized he had just been made a fool of by Naruto. Kakashi could not help but be proud that Naruto had made one hell of a good deception.

As the alarm sounded the three of them gathered. Kakashi then tied Sakura to the post. "Okay how do you think that went?" ask Kakashi. There was two sounds of grumbling coming form Sasuke and Sakura, and Naruto was just quite. "I have some good news only one of you is going back to the academy and that is Naruto," stated Kakashi. Sakura let out a loud happy yell about unneeded dobes getting in the way of love, and Sasuked 'Hmm'ed with a small look of satisfaction on his face. "Sasuke and Sakura you both should be dropped from the ninja program. At least Naruto has the skills to be a good ninja."

"What do you mean the dope didn't even touch the bell so why should he be a ninja?" ask Sasuke.

Naruto just held up the string with the bell attached.

"Naruto was able to make a good deception and caught me off guard. But as a whole you all have failed the test and can anyone tell me why?" said Kakashi.

"Because we didn't work as a team each of us did our own thing and didn't accomplish the goal," said Naruto.

"Really when did you figure it out and how?" asked Kakashi

"When you said that any one who gets a bell passes and becomes a genin, but the numbers don't add up with what you said yesterday. If things went with what you said today then there could be eighteen genin and then what would happen. A fight between the remaining to find out who would be genin that makes little to no sense because then just the higher students would pass. There inlays the problem what if one of those said people where to plateau just after graduation. One of the opposite could be true too, I am a good example I don't have the control to do a Bushin Jutsu but I have more chakra then the rest of the class.

"But I am getting off topic. No matter how you looked at it this should have been done as group and not as individuals. We were put on a team for a reason then did this exercise," stated Naruto.

"Very good Naruto, a ninja should always work with their teammates regardless of their opinion. There are missions where you will have to work with complete strangers. They can have skills that are unusual and unorthodox but still be very effective. Now I am going to give you one more chance after lunch… "said Kakashi. He hands over the two bentous to Sasuke and Naruto. "Now you two can eat but you will not give any to Sakura because she didn't even make the attempt at getting a bell. Now if you excuse me I will get my lunch."

Sasuke began eating as Kakashi left. Naruto was still unsure that they were not testing. If Kakashi had wanted them to work as a team then he would have untied Sakura and then had them eat. _'What do you think about all this? I don't feel right about not giving Sakura some if we have to work with her later. It would be more of a problem then anything,' thought Naruto._

**"I agree if he wanted you to work as a team then you should pool your resources. It is never a good idea to let one of your teammates go hungry if you can avoid it," stated Kyuubi. **

Naruto walks over to down Sakura. "Open up if you are going to be of any use to use later then you will need food now."

"But Kakashi sensei said not to give me any. I don't want to be the one who losses it for us," Said Sakura.

"And that is why I am giving it to you now besides he isn't here right now. If we do this fast enough he won't know that we did this," replied Naruto.

After Sasuke heard what then were saying, he knew that Naruto was right. If he was to get any use out of her then he would have to give some food. Sasuke walked over Sakura and handed some of the food over to Naruto to feed to her.

As Sakura took a bite the Sky darkened and lighting crackled. "You two disobeyed me. What do you have to say for your selfs?" demanded Kakashi as he came into veiw.

"We are a team and as a team we must stand as one and share what we have on a mission," stated Naruto.

"Do you two agree with him?" ask Kakashi.

Sasuke nodded. Sakura was unsure for a moment, but steeled her nerves and nodded too.

"Then I have no other choice then I have to…"said Kakashi. Then the lightning stopped and it cleared up. "pass you. We will start mission tomorrow morning at eight o'clock."

As they began to leave Kakashi spoke again, "Oh Naruto would stay behind I would like to have a word with you for a moment."

Well that is finally done. The next chapter will have some things that will really change from the norm.

Someone made the comment that the Kekkai Genkai book was too under detailed. The reason it was it is a book made for the world not just the leaf village. Too many clan my have gotten angry if there was too much info.


End file.
